bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Legato32x
Archive 1 Personal css I believe you should add this to your personal css if you haven't done so already: /*--makes nonexistent categories redlinked--*/ .newcategory { color: #CC2200 !important; } It is used to make categories that have yet to be created redlinked (since an update long ago made all categories the same colored link, no matter if it was created or not). It's useful if there's a category that is: misspelled, nonexistent, or gibberish to certain extent. Sadly, I believe it violates the Terms of Use, according to some users, so it can only be added to your personal css. And if you're annoyed by the wiki ads, you can probably add this too (and this also violates the TOU): /*--hide ads--*/ .wikia-ad { display: none; } Comic Translation Hi, Legato. Well, that sounds a little difficult because I have only a intermediate knowledge of the english language. But I'd like to try it and will do my best to help you translating the comics. [[User:NeoBomber|''Neo'Bomber'']] (Nachrichten) 12:19, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much Neo! Just do your best and I'll help fill in the holes along the way. There are two comics that you can download and in total its about 18 pages of comics so it's not too much. Thanks again! http://www.mediafire.com/?mw67694unai5xtv http://www.mediafire.com/?mdo4kkibuqdyixd Legato32x 16:02, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Hello there Legato. On my sandbox you can see the comic-pages that i have translated. Take a look and say what you think. The other pages will follow. [[User:NeoBomber|''Neo'Bomber'']] (Nachrichten) 12:41, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :They look great so far Neo thank you! There are a few typos here and there but I can have someone tweak those for me before I create articles on them. I'm no good at editing the speech bubbles lol. I do have one question though, what does Holero mean? Legato32x 19:59, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Holero is a german neologism used as an informal greeting. There are other ways to say "Hello" in german like "Servus", "Gruezi" or "Grüß Gott". For more information you can visit this article from an english Mario-wiki that I have found: mariowiki.com/Holer%C3%B6. There is an article about Sag niemals Holerö, too. I think it would help you to understand this comic ^^ . And editing the speechbubbles isn't a big problem. I only fill the bubbles with a background color and insert the translated text in it. ::Cool beans. Do you think somewhere on the trim of the comic you could make a note about Helero's meaning? It'd make it easier for the reader to understand. Just take your time and I'll review it when you're finished. I greatly appreciate it. It's taken me a long time to find these comics and have had nearly no help in preparing them for this wiki so I'm very glad to have your help. I will credit you somewhere on the page as well. Legato32x 20:04, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::You're welcome ^^ ! Wikia is a global community and if it's possible we help each other :) . I've add some notes to the bottom of the comicpages, so all can get some information about the german words. [[User:NeoBomber|''Neo'Bomber'']] (Nachrichten) 12:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Mission complete! All comic pages are translated. See here. [[User:NeoBomber|''Neo'Bomber'']] (Nachrichten) 11:06, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thank you kindly for you help Neo. They look great but there are some grammar errors in it. I've typed out what should be changed and if you'd like to take the time to fix them, let me know. Here's a link to the corrections. http://www.mediafire.com/?hl9t5n063boonda Legato32x (talk) 06:27, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, my knowledge in english grammar isn't the best, so thank you to show me the errors. I will working on it to correct them. [[User:NeoBomber|''Neo'Bomber'']] (Nachrichten) 14:39, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::I understand my friend. I can tell you gave your best effort and most of the comics were translated very well. I just want it to be perfect before I create the pages to share them on the wiki. Legato32x (talk) 20:48, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm done with fixing the grammar. If there are still some mistakes, then let me know. [[User:NeoBomber|''Neo'Bomber'']] (Nachrichten) 12:20, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Thanks so much for translating those! I appreciate your hard work! Sorry if I seemed picky about the wording, I just wanted it to be perfect for the wiki. =) Legato32x (talk) 22:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::No problem ^.^ ! [[User:NeoBomber|''Neo''Bomber]] (Nachrichten) 12:55, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Animanga Hi, I looked at and you were the most recently active so I thought I would ask here. I recently created a profile for the 3 anime series (haven't seen them though) at w:c:AniManga:Bomberman. This was because I saw that your wiki (and the fanon) were listed at w:c:Animanga:List#B but it didn't have a page yet. I only know the basic information so if anyone familiar with the anime might improve the outline I figured that would be good. I linked your anime from that article as well. What I was wondering is since the animes are listed on a page and the list, if it would be okay to add w:template:animangafooter somewhere on the bottom. For inactive wikis I usually just go ahead and do it but since your wiki is very active and the homepage very busy I figured to err on caution. If you'd like I can add 'Bomberman' to the 'Action' tab. Recently they switched from an alphabetical listing to a genre listing and I figured action would be the closest bet. +Y 22:50, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :Added on the main page! I may not be actively editing on the wiki, but I do constantly check up on it; if you have any other requests, you can ask me on my talk page. :) :Whatever you guys think is best go right ahead. I have nothing to add to the anime pages (except Jetters) because I haven't seen them (except Jetters, I have seen that one.) Legato32x (talk) 00:05, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Development Team. Recently, we have been encouraging/offering users to enable the Related Videos Module. With this module, fully-licensed video and content is available that can be used throughout your wiki. In case you have never seen this module, an example of it can be seen here. Please let us know if we can enable this feature on your wiki. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:04, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Been two days since this message was left, and I thought I should leave a reply: I'll go for it. I'm not sure about Legato32x or Plasma Bomber's opinion. :I'm cool with whatever changes you guys wanna make. Anything you feel improves the wiki. Go for it I say. Legato32x (talk) 01:15, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Returning Hey there! Not sure if you're still active, but I just like to let you know that I will be returning to the wiki to finish what I started. :) I haven't been busy lately, so I took this chance to come back and complete my task. I don't plan on becoming fully active (as I'm not sure what's going to be thrown on my face in the future), but I do plan to stop by from time-to-time. I plan to refurnish some anime articles and make it less obnoxious with the overdone templates. Haha. Anyways, see you soon! :P Hey Bermuda! Good to hear from you! I haven't been active at all sadly. I've moved on to other interests and I rarely check the wiki. That sounds very poor of me but I feel I've done enough work to make me content here. In another year I'll be done with college so it's just been a busy life for me. I do take a lot of value in all you've done here and have seen small improvements go on from our active users. Being that Hudson has been absorbed into Konami and no Bomberman games for the past few years it's just very deterring. I have hope that one day he'll come back to life but until then, not much will change. Feel free to make whatever decisions you feel are best and maybe some day I'll be back to help with editing. Until then my friend, take care. Legato32x (talk) 08:55, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :I know this is too much to ask, but I was wondering if I can regain my rights? Haha. This wiki is in need of some active admins, and I'll be willing to come back and keep the wiki clean. :P It is sad that the franchise is dead right now. It's a popular title, so there should still be hope. I hope to see you soon, however. Take care and good luck! I myself have just headed to college (I know, I'm young, haha), so we'll just see if college will keep me away from the wiki. :Sure I'd love to restore your rights but unfortunately, I've forgotten how. =P Legato32x (talk) 08:49, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::You can do so right here, . :P If the link doesn't work, you can just head to and type in my username. Thanks. :) Hi what are you doing? Hello Message Hi, Legato, How are you? Nadiya2000 (talk) 14:18, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Bomber Kings Action Figures Hi Legato, do you know where can i get the action figures of the bomber kings from Bomberman 4? Adoption of the wiki Hi Legato, I'm just finding out that all of the people responsible for this (great) wiki aren't active at all anymore, which is very sad. I'm not even sure if you'll read this since you haven't commented on your talk page since 2013(!!). Anyway, I consider myself to be a dedicated fan of the Bomberman franchise and have the confidence to take over the wiki and take care of it. I'll write this message to Bermuda too, because I don't know who of you two is the actual creator of the wiki (I think only the original creator of a wiki can hand it over). Thank you very much! -Throast (talk) 20:17, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Bomberman Story DS Hello Legato32x. Do you have the complete credits of Bomberman Story DS? http://bomberman.wikia.com/wiki/File:BSDS_Credits.png I can't find a YouTube video with the staff roll! Thanks. Bomberman Story DS (talk) 18:52, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Hi Legato, I have an information, someone is creating junk content on a fan game BomberBerry and others, This makes disreputable from the Web Site, I try to delete these pages, but I fall. Sailor Bomber (talk) 19:35, October 24, 2016 (UTC)SailorBomber There's An Idea! I Hope WeegeeEpics Gets Blocked By Being A Sockpuppet Account Out Of Me! ;) JordanBaumann1211 (talk) 21:04, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Any Adminstrator, I Don't Wanna Be Bannned! :| Hi! Someone else is re-posting of the spam BomberCherry, I think these people should have a warning about not posting junk content and that it does not belong to the original game SailorBomber (~~SailorBomber~~) Admin blog posts Hi, don't know if you're still active but there's something I can't figure out. I just wrote a blog post about stage infoboxes and expected it to be displayed on the front page on the bulletin board, but it doesn't appear. I tried adding my name to the template but it still doesn't seem to work. Is there any way my blogs can be displayed there? -Throast (talk) 17:05, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Introduction Hey! My name is Atvelonis, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Bomberman Wiki as well as an admin on Elder Scrolls. I'm here to help you and the wider community, and act as a liaison between you and Fandom Staff. If you ever have any questions or issues related to the wiki, its features (editing, templates, bots, etc.), or whatever else, feel free to reach out to me on my talk page or on Discord (Atvelonis#9495) and I can help out! —Atvelonis (talk) 16:37, May 6, 2019 (UTC)